New Eyes
by Kirbyfan11
Summary: Coraline thought it was all over. Until she is lured back through the door. Now she is seeing the world a completely different way. Chapter 2 is up and thanks for the reviews everyone.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, guys. I've been on FF for awhile, but I never wrote a story, so this is my first.

I decided to write about Coraline because…well, it's just awesome! 

Disclaimer: I'm not Neil Gaimen, nor am I Henry Selick; in fact I had nothing to do with the book's release or the movie's production.

New Eyes

She saw it. Coraline had just seen the Beldam's hand emerge from the well.

_How is this possible?_ She asked herself, _Could the hand have repaired it self in only 5 months?_

This puzzled Coraline, but what she really wanted to know was what it was dragging. The hand looked as good as new. It was extremely dark out, and Coraline had trouble seeing what the hand was dragging. Finally, she saw what was in its clutches: it was Cat. Looking at her unconscious friend, she gasped, horrified. He had scratches all over his body.

_He must have struggled to get away from the hand,_ Coraline thought. Coraline hid behind some shrubbery; she did not want to be seen by the hand. She tip-toed behind the hand… She couldn't stay and hide while her friend was being dragged off.

It felt like hours to Coraline, but she could not stop following. She realized that the hand was leading back to the Pink Palace. She whimpered, because she knew where the hand was heading: It was going to reunite with the Beldam, and she would kill Cat. Finally, the hand reached the Palace and snuck into the house. Coraline quickly followed it. It quickly made its way into the Parlor. Coraline's eyes darted to the little door. To Coraline's surprise, the black key was there, and the door was unlocked. The hand dragged Cat to the door and threw his body into the tunnel. It then went through the door. Coraline darted to the door and quickly went into the tunnel. She gulped when she reached the end, and then she pushed open the door.

The other world looked just like it did when Coraline had first entered the other world. It didn't look like the spider web.

_Where is the hand?_ Coraline asked herself, _And how does she have enough power to remake this world?_

Coraline entered the kitchen and then she saw _her. _She still had her horrifying appearance. Her right hand was back on, and it was clutching the Cat. _No wait, _ahe thought. _That isn't the cat at all._ With the better lighting in this room, she saw its shining black button eyes. It was only a puppet to lure Coraline back. _I have to get out... I have to get out,_ She told herself. She was just about dash out of the room…until she heard that voice.

"Coraline, dear, it's such a pleasure to see you," she grinned manically. Her voice sounded sweet, too sweet.

"H-how did you get the key?" Coraline asked, trying not to sound terrified.

"Well, dear," she started, "When you ran away from your mother, I was very weak, but I still had enough power to move things."

"But you recreated this world! You couldn't have had enough power to make a puppet and the Pink Palace!" Coraline stated. She was trying to sound calm, but she couldn't let her guard down.

"I lured more children into my world, but I didn't make their world. I just showed no mercy and stabbed their eyes out." Coraline shuddered at the thought. "It was such a delightful treat."

"Y-y-you're even more inhuman than I thought," Coraline said.

"It was only so I could have you…my daughter," she grinned, showing sharp teeth, and at the same time she crushed the "Other Cat" into sawdust. "Now," she pulled a needle and some thread, "We have some unfinished business to take care of." Before she knew it, The Beldam launched at her, and the world went black.

So, yeah, I hope you guys liked it. I don't know how many chapters there will be, or when I will get a chance to update again. I really don't appreciate flames, so please don't flame my story. It's my first one, so I probably suck at this.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, everyone! I'd like to thank those who reviewed my story. Keep on reviewing, please!

Disclaimer: I don't own Coraline; Neil Gaimen does, and since I'm going to put in some of the movie additions, like Wybie, he was made by Henry Selick.

New Eyes

Mother and Daughter Time

In the other house, Coraline had just woken up to a new day and with a pair of new eyes.

Downstairs the other mother smirked. She looked like Mrs. Jones again. She entered the kitchen and walked towards the stove. Too bad Coraline didn't know how she lured the children into her world. It was quite simple, really. She easily placed a few portals in a few homes near the Pink Palace. It took awhile to lure the children in, though, but if she continued this, Coraline would be her daughter for a very long time… that is until she decided to eat Coraline's eyes. Over the night, the Other Mother had recreated the Other World. Now, Coraline would see the Other World just like everyone else. The Other Mother remade all of the inhabitants of the Other World. She even remade the Other Wybie; however, they made a deal. If Other Wybie did not try to find Coraline's eyes, then Other Mother would not consume Coraline's eyes or harm her soul.

"Coraline," she begun, "Breakfast is ready!"

Coraline walked downstairs and greeted her "mother."

"Morning, Mom," she said happily

"Good morning, Coraline," the Other Mother greeted her. She had taken her memory away.

"What's for breakfast?" she asked.

"Blueberry pancakes," the Other Mother replied sweetly.

"Oh, my favorite!" Coraline started. "So do think I can go play outside later?"

She gave the puppy dog eyes face. It was hard to notice, seeing that her button eyes showed no expression at all.

"Of course you can!" the Other Mother replied with a smile. "You and Wybie can go play outside when you've finished breakfast."

"Okay"

She also altered Coraline's memory. There was so much you could do with a little magic, a needle, some thread, and of course a few buttons.

Okay, guys, I hope you liked that. Don't be afraid to review this story; won't bite. If you guys thought the thing about blueberry pancakes was weird, well I had to put it in there. In the video game for the Wii, when Coraline first encounters the Other Mother, she says, "Coraline, dear, come here and help me make some yummy pancakes," so I just had to put something about pancakes in.  Oh, and sorry for those who felt disgusted by thing about the Other Mother stabbing out little kids' eyes. Hope you guys weren't too sickened to the stomach last chapter.


End file.
